Metroid Creche
Metroid Creche is a room in the Research sector of the Pirate Homeworld. It is here that Samus Aran fights one of three Metroid Hatchers encountered in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description There are three large specimen tanks in the room, which can be concealed into the ground by the use of a Spinner device built in to the lid of the tanks. Using a Spinner will gradually cause the tank to rise up and finally open the lid to release specimens. Two of the tanks in the room are empty, but the third tank (which is on a ledge in the room) contains the Metroid Hatcher. It was likely that the Pirates were researching the creature prior to Samus' arrival. The room appears to be largely organic, however the walls and ceiling are purely Pirate-made. A Wall Jump Surface is also present near the back of the room, and is inaccessible at first due to several shutters in place over the Surface. These shutters can be retracted by powering a Bomb Slot above the Wall Jump Surface. Several Phazon canisters also are numbered around the room, providing Samus with health should she need it. Role in the Creche.]] Samus can choose to visit this room by following a corridor from Metroid Processing. Samus uses a Spinner with her Boost Ball on the first tank, which rises into the air. Eventually the lid of the tank opens, launching Samus into a Bomb Slot on the ceiling. Samus lays a Bomb which activates the Spinner on the second specimen tank. Samus repeats the process and powers the second Bomb Slot. The third specimen tank's Spinner glows, signifying it is ready for use. However the Spinner then flickers and shuts down, turning off the tank's locking mechanism. A Metroid Hatcher flies out of the specimen tank and starts to attack. After the creature explodes the Spinner reactivates. Samus raises the final specimen tank from the ground and is launched up into winding tunnel and goes through the ceiling and walls until she emerges again (still in Morph Ball form into another tunnel that winds around the ceiling of the Creche. Samus carries along, moving through the passage to reach a final Bomb Slot, which releases the security shutters on the Wall Jump Surface, allowing Samus to progress to the next room. She can also find an Energy Tank in another route of the passage as well. Inhabitants *Metroid Hatcher *Phazon Metroid (After Hatcher's defeat) *Phaazoids, including one Red Phaazoid (After Leviathan Seed's destruction and Hatcher's defeat) Connecting Rooms *Creche Transit (via Blue Door) *Transit Station 3-A (via Blue Door) Items ;Energy Tank : Lies on the opposite side of the room from the small passage that Samus emerges from after defeating the Hatcher. Can be reached by use of the Spider Ball. Scans ;Holding cell (locked) :"Holding cell is locked shut. Spinner controls are inactive. Unable to open holding cell." ;Holding cell :"Holding cell is locked shut. Spinner controls are now online. Use Spinner to unlock cell." ;Security panels :"Security panels engaged. Unable to interact with surface while panels are in place." ;Bomb Slot (1) :"Security panel override. Operate this control unit to disengage security panels." ;Bomb Slot (2) :"Use this control unit to activate the Spinner controls of a nearby holding cell." Gallery Ben Sprout wireframe render pirate homeworld metroid creche.gif|Ben Sprout wireframe render de:Metroid-Hort ru:Ясли Метроидов Category:Rooms Category:Pirate Research Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Rooms containing Red Phaazoids Category:Ben Sprout Category:Boss Rooms